Never Been Alone
by PegaGamer
Summary: Rin meets a girl named Aiaki in town. They ended up being best of friends within one day. But Rin is curious about Aiaki. She's so strange and is able to do things similar to his own power. Is she a child of Saiten like him? Or something completely different? Rin x OC/Aiaki, time period during first season. First Ao No exorcist story
1. Metting the New Girl

**_Title: Never Been Alone_**

**_Pairing: Rin x OC/Aiaki  
_**

**_Rating: T for mild language, nudity and perverted teen boys.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist  
_**

**_A/N: This is based around the first season. Because I haven't had time to finish it xD Enjoy_**

* * *

Rin nuzzled the pillow. His body wrapped around it as his tail swished about. As he mumbled his brother, Yukio, stared down at him. He couldn't believe it! His brother sleeping in! Sure it was a weekend but it was time to get up. So what does Yukio do? He grabbed Rin's tail. Watching it twitch like a lizard's tail after it falls off(A/N: It's creepy looking trust me xD). Yukio sighed and pulled, causing Rin to screech in pain hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk. The poor demon held his head whining. His tail curling around him.

"The hell Yukio?!" He asked whimpering, "That hurt.."

"It's almost noon. Get up and do something." Yukio frowned. With that said Rin pulled the sheets over him. Carelessly laying his tail off the bed. Yukio grabbed it again but his grip was tighten, "That's NOT sleeping!"

"Than what do _you_ suggest?" Rin asked getting up as he held his tail. He didn't want Yukio to grab his tail again. He nursed it some as Yukio sighed.

"I don't know go and check out the town or something." Yukio shrugged, "I got work to do so behave yourself."

"I'm always well behaved~" Rin purred and Yukio shot him a glare. By instinct he held his tail away.

"I'm not kidding Rin... BEHAVE." And with that his brother left. When Rin was sure he was gone he stuck his tongue out blowing a raspberry.

"Jerk... He should know this is sensitive..." He pouted some, but then smiled happily, "I wonder if they have Yakisoba!"

* * *

"Oh Aiaki-chan~!" Mephisto called to a female. She wore a white hat that showed two long brown bangs that touched her shoulders. She also wore a heavy black jacket that matched dark blue jeans and army boots. The girl looked a bit annoyed as she turned around. Ignoring the man. Mephisto pouted and went over to the teen.

"Leave me alone Mephisto..." Aiaki said hissing, "I'm not in the mood for your games..!"

"But it's not a game." The man smirked, "I'm here to inform you that you'll be attending True Cross Academy, eh isn't great news?"

"Why would I need to go to True Cross?"

"To widen your opportunity to be an exorcist~ That and you can finally get a boyfri-!" The poor headmaster was hit in the gut by the teen. Her face enraged.

"I'LL GO FOR THE DAMN EXORCIST BUT NOT FOR A _BOYFRIEND_!" She hissed and the man let up a thumbs up.

"Great~ Just... Ow..."

"You okay?"

"You actually missed my gut..."

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!"

* * *

"Yakisoba~!" Rin said happily, rushing to the shop. He was pretty excited to get this meal because he passed his exorcist test. Sure it was an seventy-two but it was better than nothing. He was shocked when he got his test back. When his meal was ready he reached into his pockets seeing if he had any change.

_'Oh crap! I don't got any money...!' _Rin thought as he started to panic. The cook watched the boy look constantly for money when some money was sat down. The two looked over to see a girl in some pretty heavy clothing. She looked to Rin and smiled.

"I'll pay for ya. You look a bit short on cash." She said giggling. Rin looked the girl up and down. She didn't look like she was around True Cross. Well the city is a big place so no surprise there. Not long after the girl getting her meal she looked to Rin raising a brow.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"OH! I was staring?! Sorry I just never seen you before." Rin blushed. He felt so stupid for this! The girl smiled and kissed his cheek. Rin could have sworn his tail stiffed on the back of his pant leg on contact. (A/N: It was his TAIL not his... *cough cough* xD) His face flushed some. He clearly wasn't used to things like this. When the girl backed up she giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You're cute. I like that. See ya." She waved and walked off. Rin's blue eyes blinked a few times and he looked at his yakisoba, than his mind clicked.

"WAIT!" He rushed over to her. The girl blinked raising a brow, "Why don't we eat lunch together? We're both here anyways."

"What's here?" She rose a brow and Rin smirked.

"A lunch spot." He gestured to the fountain and the girl laughed. It didn't take long for the two to click. Rin never thought to be one to get along with people so well. Other than his brother. And without knowing they ended up hanging out. Playing at the stores and enjoying one another's company. But all good things have to come to an end when the girl's cell rang.

"Oh!" She answered it and spoke to the other on the phone, when the conversation was over she hung up frowning, "I gotta go I have to go to school for something."

"Really..?" Rin pouted, he than blinked, "Wait I never asked your name!"

"Aiaki. Giako Aiaki, you?"

"Okumura Rin."

"Charmed." Aiaki laughed. She than nudged Rin some, "Wanna walk me home~?" She asked flirtingly. Rin thought a moment. If he walked Aiaki home he can make himself look tough. It was getting dark so it'd be the safest thing to do. He puffed his chest and adjusted the strap a cross his chest.

"Of course! A tough guy like me should protect a girl like you!" He said seriously. Causing Aiaki to laugh.

"Okay tough guy let's go." She took his hand and Rin's chest dropped. He didn't even GET why he was so comfortable around her. As they walked they gotten to know one another better while Aiaki showed Rin the way to her home. But Rin found it familiar. He almost had a heart attack seeing that she lived across the hall and two apartments down.

"This is so creepy..." Rin frowned. Aiaki laughed and when she unlocked the door she took the back of Rin's head and pulled him down, kissing his forehead. Rin's face turned deep red and he bounced back up standing straight. Aiaki laughed and smiled.

"I'm sure your dad'll be proud of you, Rin."

"How? I'm just a trouble maker. Well _most_ of the time." He shrugged, hearing a giggle from the other.

"You're more than a trouble maker Rin. You're you. And I'm sure any parent would be happy about that." Aiaki said smiling She than open the door waving to him, "Good night Rin."

"N-Night Aiaki." He jumped some. And with that she was in her apartment. Rin went to his room and laid down after changing. His tail swayed some as he thought over Aiaki's words. His face flushed some and he sighed.

_'Why was she being so nice? No one said those to me before... I wonder if she's gonna be going to True Cross...' _That he definitely hoped.

* * *

Pasta: YAY! First chapter done! 8D

Rin: I'm so out of character... =_=;;

Aiaki: But you're so cute~ ^/^

Rin: SHUT UP! Dx

Pasta: Please Review peeps :3


	2. Where did she come from!

_**Title: Never Been Alone**_

_**Pairing: Rin x OC/Aiaki**_

_**Rating: T for mild language, nudity and perverted teen boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist**_

_**A/N: =D I hope this turns out okay. Sorry for making you all wait.  
**_

* * *

Rin tapped his fingers on the desk. Staring out the window. It was one of those days. Where you don't want to do anything. The teacher was speaking and the sound of the door opening caught the class's attention. Rin didn't pay mind till he heard the two speak.

"Oh you must be our new student."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well why don't you introduce yourself." The man said and the girl stood before the class. Rin's eyes widened recognizing the girl. And what was that moving about behind her?!

"My name is Giako Aiaki it's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled and bowed. The teacher looked about. The class wasn't sure how to react to the new student. She looked kind of odd to the class. But everyone was weird at True Cross.

"Well there's a seat next to Okumura so why not sit next to him?" The teacher asked and Rin pointed to himself, "Yes you Okumura." He face palmed. Aiaki laughed and sat next to Rin. She seemed content sitting next to him. Rin took that moment to see what was behind her... IT WAS A TAIL! Like his! But it was the same color as her hair. Which he noticed was super short in the back. Rin couldn't believe it. If she was able to show her tail why can't he? He than remembered he's the son of Lord of Darkness, Lord of Hell. He pouted into his hand and Aiaki frowned some. She wasn't sure why he was upset. When lunch came around Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi sat at the fountain. Talking about cram school and assignments. Aiaki was walking by seeing them chatting. She thought a moment to go and join them. But she wasn't sure. When Rin saw her he waved to her.

"Aiaki! Hey!" He said smiling. The two looked over curiously and Aiaki bit her lip. Shaking her head and ran off. Rin blinked, he wasn't sure what gotten into her.

"Rin what did you do?" Yukio asked looking up to him.

"I didn't do anything!" He hissed. Shiemi tilted her head. She didn't get it either. She noticed her and Rin getting along just fine earlier. With Aiaki she was eating lunch alone near her next class. She wasn't even sure why she was feeling this way. She looked to her tail that laid next to her. It wasn't her fault that she had it. And it was hard to hide in the uniform. She sighed and sat her bento down. She curled up into a ball and held her knees staring at her feet. She just didn't feel right at all. When she closed her eyes she heared someone walking up to her. She peaked up without lifting her head to see. It was Rin, of course it was.

'What is he doing here?' She thought curiously. Rin crouched and sighed some.

"What gotten into you? You were just fine earlier. What now?"

"Have you heard of bottling it in?" Aiaki asked annoyed as she put her things away.

"Yes I have..." Rin growled back, "Seriously this isn't like you."

"You've known me for less than a week! How the hell would you know how I feel?!" She shouted and shoved Rin back with her bag and ran off. Rin hissed and got up running after her. He really didn't get her at all! Why are girls complicated?! He hissed as he continued to run after her. When he finally caught up to her she ran into the girl's bathroom. He hissed, he was a dunce but hell even he knew not to go into the girl's bathroom. He sighed and sat by the bathroom door. Sitting his head against the wall. He could hear her crying from where he was. It felt like hours has passed as they sat there. He soon gotten fed up as he opened the door. Aiaki sitting by the door.

"HEY!" Aiaki shouted.

"Don't hey me!" Rin growled, "Are you upset because of your damn tail?! You got nothing to be upset over!"

"You don't HAVE a tail! It's not easy to hide it in this uniform!"

"You're not the only one who has it so-called easy!" Rin growled. Aiaki rose a brow and Rin shut the door and made sure all the stalls were empty. Aiaki was completely lost but panicked when he took his jacket off.

"R-RIN STOP!" She panicked, "You might get cau-!" She froze seeing a tail similar to hers wrapped around Rin's chest. He closed his shirt again and than opened it.

"Coo-coo!" He smiled. Rin's hazel eyes blinked and she started to giggle. Rin blinked some and smiled, "There you go. A smile." Rin smirked and Aiaki smiled back. She playfully shoved him and laughed.

"Get your clothes back on you flasher~" She teased and Rin rolled his eyes. Re wrapping his tail around his chest as he bottoned his shirt. Aiaki looked out to make sure no one was in the hall. When she made sure the hallways or wanting into the bathroom. She nodded to Rin and the two walked out as if it was nothing. But once out and walking down the hall Ryuji, Renzo, and Konekomaru just turned the corner seeing the two walking down the hall. Renzo whistled tilting his head.

"How did Rin get a babe like that? And with a tail to add up to that~" He tilted his head more staring and Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but why is she even _here_? Why would they let a demon in here?"

"Maybe she has her own reason why she's here." Konekomaru suggested, "She seems to want to be near Rin so maybe..." The three sat there a moment than they realized something at the same time looking at one another.

"That she might like him?!" They all said at the same time.

"Why would _SHE_ like _Rin_?! He's an idiot!" Ryuji hissed crossing his arms. Renzo and Konekomaru looked to one another than to Ryuji.

"Are you jealous of him for having a babe with him?"

"That's the last thing I'd be jealous about, Renzo..."

* * *

"So how long have you been in the dorm?"(A/N: HUGE mistake made in the first chapter! I accidentally put apartment instead of dorm...) Rin asked tilting his head as they entered the building. Kuro came running up into Rin's arms after entering the cafeteria area of the dorm. The cat purred as he was in his master's arms.

_"Welcome back Rin~!"_ Kuro purred than looked over to Aiaki, hissing some, _"Who is THIS chick?! Are you replacing me?!"_

"I'm not replacing you Kuro..." Rin sighed and let the demon onto his shoulder. He stared daggers to Aiaki who laughed and held her hand to the cat.

"I've actually just started living here. Like you discovered Saturday." She explained as Kuro sniffed her hand suspiciously, but ending up hopping over to her and nuzzled under her chin. Rin's eyes widened in shock at this as Aiaki laughed petting him.

"You betrayed me!" Rin shouted.

_"Can we keep her Rin? She knows where I like to be petted~"_ Kuro purred as Aiaki scratched behind his ear.

"He's so cute. Is he you're familiar?"

"He was my old man's before mine."

"Well he's adorable."

_"Now can we keep her?!" _Kuro purred giving Rin begging eyes.

"She's already living here..."

_"YAY!"_ Kuro cheered, Aiaki rose a brow and looked to Rin.

"Communicating?" She asked as Kuro made his way over her shoulders back to Rin's.

"Yeah... Wait... How'd you know?" He asked raising a brow. Aiaki blushed and looked away.

"J-Just a guess... Oh! What's that smell?" She walked into the cafeteria looking into the kitchen. Where Ukobach was making dinner. He panicked some and Rin walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay Ukobach. She's a friend." Rin ensured and Ukobach relaxed but gave Aiaki a 'I'm watching you' gesture. She giggled and tilted her head.

"Well dinner's smells good. What's there?" Aiaki asked and Rin checked the stove as he pulled his hair back.

"There's some shrimp in some sauce, some mixed vegetables in a stew. Looks like a whatever stew." Rin smiled and looked to Ukobach, "Wanted to try something new?" He asked. Ukobach nodded smiling happily, "Smells good. I'm sure it'll taste good."

_"Can I be the taste tester?"_ Kuro asked waving his paw.

"You got a cat's tongue I doubt you'd be able to handle it." Rin teased. Kuro puffed his cheeks and Aiaki laughed scratching under the cat's chin.

"You're so cute."

_"Wait'll you see when I'm huge. You won't think I'm cute then." _Kuro turned to Aiaki with an annoyed expression. Aiaki rose a brow.

"Well excuse me mister pouty." Aiaki laughed and nuzzled Kuro. Kuro pouted in defeat and nuzzled back. Rin couldn't help but feel a huge lump of jealousy in his stomach. Aiaki noticed and made a sarcastic gasp. Causing Ukobach and Rin to raise a brow.

"Oh no Kuro! I think Rin-chan is jealous of our cuddling!" Aiaki looked to Kuro covering her mouth in a dramatic manor.

_"Oh no! What on earth are we gonna do?!"_ Kuro played along doing the same with his paws. Rin's eye twitched in irritation.

"I'd say..." The two stared at one another, "RUN!" And so did Aiaki and Kuro run off. Rin's eye continue to twitch from irritation. He decided to take his anger on the poor carrots. At least they were well cut...

* * *

"Thank you for the meal~" Aiaki, Rin, and Kuro said all at once, than they dug into their meal. Yukio walked in and her urked seeing Rin exposing his tail. He watched Rin's tail wag around as he enjoyed his meal. He chose not to pull it because, well they had a guest. He chose to sat down and Ukobach kindly served the odd stew. But it still smelled and looked good. Yukio thanked Ukobach but eyed Aiaki as she let her tail lazily poke Rin's. His eye twitched as he watched.

"Will you two stop playing footsies with your tails. And most important, Rin why are you showing your tail?!" Rin froze in mid bite and looked to his twin. Raising a brow and looked at his tail. Than to Yukio.

"I told Aiaki a bout it. She has one too so what's the problem?"

"Did you tell her...?"

"Of course not!" Rin rolled his eyes. Aiaki didn't pay mind as she ate. Kuro blinked some hearing the twin's conversation. But she noticed something on Aiaki's inner left wrist. He pawed at it gesturing to it.

_"Hey Aiaki. What's that?"_ Kuro mewed and Aiaki blinked and pulled her sleeve down.

"Oh this? It's my summoner circle. After learning the saying and circle I got it tattooed."

"You got your circle _tattooed_ onto you?!" Yukio panicked, "How do you call your familiar back?! From what I seen you have to actually KILL it."

"I sometimes leave Junichi out for a while. I found a funny way to call him back." Aiaki smiled.

"What's that?" Rin asked curiously.

"Soap and water. Like in a bath. Junichi HATES water."(A/N: Understand this is a _FANFICTION_ I doubt you can actually do that...)

"Oh cool can we see him?" Rin asked excitedly. Aiaki blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry... I think he's still mad at me for spraying him with the shower head." She laughed, Rin pouted and Yukio couldn't help but laugh. After a short moment of silence Yukio brought the subject back up.

"So you're a Tamer. How long have you been doing this?" Yukio asked curiously. Aiaki thought for a short moment and shrugged.

"Since I was little I guess. When I found out about the whole supernatural stuff." She mumbled some but than light back up, "But I got Junichi when I was about seven. Ever since then I've been a Tamer. I'm still learning though."

"SERIOUSLY?! So you've been a tamer for most of you're life?!" Rin asked excitedly. Aiaki nodded, a small smile on her face. She stood up and placed her bowl on the counter. Bowing some.

"I'm going to bed, thank you for dinner, Rin, Ukobach. It was really good." She waved to them and left to her room. Ukobach smiled happily as he waved. The twins blinked and looked to one another and Rin pointed his spoon to Yukio.

"Nice going four eyes."

"YOU RUBBED IT IN SO IT'S EQUALLY YOU'RE FAULT!"

* * *

Aiaki sighed as she leaned against her door. Looking around it some. It showed that she was fully unpacked. All there was were two boxes. She sighed heavily and moved her sleeve up her arm showing the circle and she cut her wrist with one of her gangs as she bit it. A ghost like figure pulled out of her wrist and sat on the ground. It took form of a large white wolf. It had three tails, red eyes and markings on it's lower legs. It was a beautiful creature. But sadly was a ghoul. She took a band aid from her first aid kit on her desk and fixed her bite.

_"Why did you summon me you imp?! You know I'm still mad about that incident in the shower!"_ He growled as he watched Aiaki lay on the bed, making room for the ghoul, _"You got to be kidding me..."_

"Shut up and get your three tailed ass over here..." Aiaki hissed some, clearly wasn't in the mood. The ghoul knew that. He laid on the bed next to his summoner and she petted him. Feeling his soft fur go through her finger tips. The ghoul sighed some and closed his eyes._  
_

_"Did someone upset you again? Do I have to kill them?" _He asked, a growl in his tone as he lifted his gawals. Aiaki smiled and shook her head.

"No... It's okay.. Just remembering some sad things. And your company is comforting..."

"You know we get along because of your mother's heritage right?"

"I know Junichi..." She sighed and curled up with the ghoul. Junichi closed his eyes as well as he curled up with the girl.

And that night was quite and peaceful, other than Rin's loud snoring.

* * *

Pasta: YES! Finally done! Junichi wanna finish this off?

Junichi: _Fine... Please favorite and review.. It's greatly appreciated so the creator can leave me alone._

Pasta: *sad face*


End file.
